Bleeding Love
by C. Jane Wright
Summary: They had an understanding. That didn't stop her from wanting more.


She came from the shadows, a shadow herself, appearing out of thin air before the unassuming door.

Shigure didn't have to knock. She knew he would leave his quarters unlocked for her to slip in. She locked the door behind her. He glanced up from his desk in acknowledgement. She remained standing at the entrance. The dark haired man looked deceptively serine in his reading. If she could melt into the walls, she would watch her leader all day. But for however much she blended into the background, he would always know of her presence.

Coolly, with an icy grace only she was capable of, she started unbuttoning the front of her uniform. She continued her way down until she could slide the coat off, letting it fall to the ground. That seemed to get his attention. His deep violet eyes flicked to her. It wasn't a warm gaze. Guren looked at her as a scientist would its test subject, intense and analytical. She didn't flinch. She slowly removed her boots, one at a time. Her thumbs hooked into her skirt and she pulled on the material until it pooled around her feet. Left in her simple black undergarments, she waited.

Closing the folder, he stood from the desk. His quarters were as small as her own. Three strides and he stood directly in front of her. He towered over a foot taller than her. Gold melted into violet in their silent gazing. His gloved hand moved to the flat surface behind her. This intimidating force of a man leaned in, not that she would ever shy from him despite her heart's quickened beats. An involuntary flush crept up her throat and into her cheeks.

For the third time that day, and uncountable number since the start of this, she willed her heart to _stop_. Stop beating for him, stop yearning for the impossible, stop feeling. She entered this relationship with open eyes. She knew what this was. He was lonely. It was understood that this was for comfort. He is quite literally haunted by the past. He will never love her. She knew the others' feelings towards him. Mito and Sayuri had eyes for him too. It was hard not to fall for him. After all, who could resist a bad boy but a good man? Despite finally admitting to herself she was hopelessly in love with him, she was too guarded to display an inkling of her harbored feelings. Maybe that's why he accepted her and not them. He didn't fear hurting her.

Her eyes fell closed. Tilting her head back, lips parted, she surrendered herself to him wholly. She'll take him any way she could, her beloved Lt. Colonel Guren. She'll pick up the broken pieces later. She always does.

The kiss didn't come as expected. His hand came up to slide into her long hair, caging her with his arms on either side. She looked up at him with a terrible vulnerability reflected in her features and only then did he close the distance and catch her lips in a firm kiss. It hurts. It hurts so much but she was greedy.

Her hand curled into the front of his shirt, the other hooking around his neck. She breathed him in, tasting the flavor of his mouth. Their lips moved against each other in slow, fever inducing motions. She licked across his lip before her tongue flicked over the back of his teeth. He huffed a quiet laugh against her lips. She sank her teeth into his bottom lip to spite him. The first time she'd done that, he'd pulled back with a surprised exclamation of 'Always the quiet ones, huh'.

Arm wound around her waist, he pulled her half-naked form roughly against his toned body. His knee came up between her legs. She could feel his hard length pressing into her belly. She inhaled sharply and this time, he took his time exploring her mouth. Unable to contain herself, she ground against him. The friction against his clothed thigh got her wet. The thin material of her panties did nothing to shield her. Her breath came out in needy little pants. He jerked her head to the side by her hair. He trailed open mouthed kisses into the curve of her neck before his mouth attached to the spot directly on her pulse. That sent heat straight to her lower belly. Shigure let out a broken moan.

Guren was still completely dressed and that was unacceptable. Nimble little fingers tugged his shirt out from his pants and worked his belt. It opened with a clink. He helped her take off his shirt, dropping it to the floor along her clothes. She touched just below his belly button, felt the muscles there bunch up, before slipping her hand into his pants. He let out a grunt as she ghosted her index finger over his cock. She couldn't fully wrap her hand around his length, but she did her best. She gave him a single pump.

Her quiet voice came out breathy, "I want to taste you."

"Shigure," he growled a warning into her collarbone. His cock twitched in her hand. She could tell he got turned on by her dirty talk. After all, he always failed to see it coming.

Ignoring her request, he unhooked her bra. He nibbled around her small breast first until he reached her nipple. He flicked his tongue over it and she had to bite his shoulder to muffle the sounds escaping her throat. That seemed to snap him out of his slow, methodical tasting of her body. Picking her up effortlessly, he walked them over to his bed. It wasn't large but it was enough for them. He laid her down on it and hovered over her much smaller body.

Her pale legs wrapped around his waist instantly. She gave no fight when he pinned her arms above her head with one hand. He kissed her again, this time less neat, less calculated. Her back arched up to press against him. Her hard nipples rubbed against his muscular chest, craving any kind of friction. She felt his hand tighten reflexively around her wrists.

His lips slid down the other side of her throat, leaving a wet path. He sucked on the nipple he hadn't touched yet before going further down. He kissed along her sensitive belly. She was feverishly hot, set on fire by everything he did, that she couldn't stay still no matter how hard she tried. Using his free hand, he snapped off her underwear to toss it aside. She squeaked in surprise. He cupped her pussy and stroked her up and down with his middle finger. She was wet. His thumb brushed over her clit. Her body wiggled this way and that, much to Guren's delight. He smirked up at the noise that accompanied.

"Ah, no more." She bucked into his hand. The girl was quickly coming undone. "Guren, fuck me."

Now those were the words he could never ignore. Without disentangling from her, he managed to pull down and kick off his pants and boots. The tip of his cock teased along her opening. She was almost embarrassed by how soaking wet she got. His eyes squeezed closed as he pushed into her, inch by inch. She was painfully tight around him. Their breathing was in sync, coming out fast and harsh. When he filled her to a point she couldn't be filled any more, he paused for her to adjust. Though she was far from being a virgin, he was much larger than average and she was smaller.

When her lips latched onto his neck, he knew he could move. The man moved slowly at first, then picked up speed. She pulled her hands out of his hold so her nails could dig into his shoulders. She met him thrust for thrust, building a furious and unforgiving rhythm with him. He gripped her hip and thigh for leverage. Sweat drops bloomed across her pale skin. The sounds that filled the room were obscene: the wet squelching of their joining, the loud creaking of the bed, their heated pants, grunts, and moans.

Her eyes cracked open. He was beautiful. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his expression masked with pleasure. She wondered if he was thinking about _her_ , if he imagined he was with her instead. She would be foolish to let herself believe otherwise. In desperate attempt to get his attention, she reached out to curl her fingers at his cheek. When he still wouldn't open his eyes, she called out to him.

"Guren, Guren," she chanted his name like he was the answer to her prayers.

At long last, he peered at her through hooded eyes, the gleam in them enigmatic. That was enough for her. She tilted her face up. She kissed him to keep herself from saying the words that threatened to escape her heart: I love you.

Her heels dug into his lower back, urging him to go faster. When he complied, it didn't take much for her trembling body to reach that peak and fall over. Her walls spasmed around him, clenching and milking him. He swallowed her sounds with his mouth. He prolonged her orgasm with a few more thrusts before he pulled out to spill his seed on her stomach. For a long, precious moment, they stayed as they were. Connected by lips and legs, with him still inside her.

The moment was over when he rolled over, giving her his back. All at once she felt empty and broken. Her stoic mask slid back into place. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slipped away. After picking up her clothes, she went to the bathroom to clean herself off. When she emerged, he was sitting up in the bed. She gave him a curt, formal, "Have a good evening, Lt. Colonel Guren."

He nodded in response and a brief, "You too."

Everywhere he touched continued to burn, long after she left his room. When she was safely in her own quarters, she broke down into silent sobs. Her knees gave out and she curled into herself. She covered her mouth with her hand though no sound was made. She would do anything for him, even this. She knew what she had gotten into, would do it all over again if she could, but it didn't stop the pain that pierced her so thoroughly.

She was one of the shadows, but even shadows bleed.

A/N: this is based only on the anime and a bit I read off Wiki. I haven't read the manga so I took a few liberties in characterization. I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
